Our It
by thatgingeryouhidefrom
Summary: '"Common Leo." "But Nico! Their all so cute! And look at that one, it has your eyes!" "Leo," Nico whined, pulling on Leo's arm in an attempt to get him away from the little children currently sleeping in their make-shift cots."Fineeee." Leo said, and laced his hand with Nico's and walking out of the orphanage.'- Leo and Nico go from orphanage to orphanage trying to find their 'it'.


Name: Our It

Words: 1,842 :D

Characters:

Main: Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo, Oc

Minor: Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason , Thalia, Hazel, Frank.

By: thatgingeryouhidefrom

"Common Leo."

"But Nico! Their all so cute! And look at that one, it has your eyes!"

"Leo," Nico whined, pulling on Leo's arm in an attempt to get him away from the little children currently sleeping in their make-shift cots.

"Fineeee." Leo said, and laced his hand with Nico's and walking out of the orphanage.

"Grazie, arrivederci." Nico called over his shoulder.

Leo grinned at Nico, he always loved when Nico spoke Italian, and the words always fell so smoothly.

Leo and Nico were an odd pair, they got together (after months of heavily avoiding the subject and several drunken kisses) almost a month after the War ended. When they announced their relationship, the Hunter's of Artemis took it as a sign of good luck, finally Leo would stop flirting with them. Now, ten years later, they were still together.

"I don't know why we're going to Italy to look for it; we can just get one in New York."

"But Nico, in New York their not Italian," Leo said "And plus, I always wanted to see where you grew up."

After years of begging and pleading, Hades finally told Nico about his mother, where he lived, where he was born and about his mother's family, who, with no surprises there, really hated Hades.

Nico and Leo were 'married' three years ago, on the deck of a replica Argo II with all of Camp Half-Blood and even some Camp Jupiter campers coming to make an appearance. The Hunters of Artemis just 'happened' to be stopping in Camp, so they witnessed the ceremony. The wedding had a strict 'no gods rule' since Hephaestus and Hades couldn't look at each other for a long time after they found out about Nico and Leo. Chiron married them, Percy as Nico's best man and Piper being Leo's 'maid of honour'. Now, almost four years later, Leo and Nico were looking for a baby.

At first they went to Texas, to see if there were any more Hispanic orphans in the great State, but after Leo found out Nico was fluent in Italian, he suddenly wanted a little 'Mario' to teach how to fix drains and save princesses (or Princes, whatever he wanted). They've been searching (hunting Nico liked to say, as Leo's passion for finding his and his husband's child was so dedicated) for nearly a year. And of course Piper was waiting for them to find their child so she and Jason can have another so she can ship them. And it doesn't help that Percy and Annabeth's daughter was almost five and already swinging swords around and parting her bath water. Heck, even Hazel and Frank had a son, barely four months old. After Nico's nephew's birth, Leo decided he wanted a baby, now.

Now, here they were, in Italy mooching off Nico's third cousins and his family while they look for Leo's Mario.

"Something tells me you don't want a baby?" Leo asked his hand tight on Nico's small one.

"Of course I want a baby! It's just I don't know why we're looking everywhere for one and not just back home. Plus, I don't know anything about babies or children or anything remotely parental. All I can remember is Bianca."

"I don't know anything like that either, but all I know is that I want a baby with you and I'm tired of waiting." Leo said softly, pressing his lips against his husband's cold ones.

Nico smiled against his lips and pulled away, wrapping his arm around Leo's waist.

"How about the next Orphanage we walk into, the first baby we see we'll adopt it." Nico said, using his hand to show the simplicity of his idea.

"You do know that after we adopt them, we're going to have to stop calling them 'it' right?" Leo grinned at Nico, looking down at him from where Nico had rested his head on his shoulder.

"But 'it' has such a nice ring to it." Nico said, hugging his husband closer to him.

"It di Angelo, I like it."

"What about It Valdez? That's nice too." Nico countered, which earned him a nose-boop and a quick kiss to his lips which instantly sent warm chills through his cold blood. Even after ten years, Leo's warmth and kisses never ceased to make him feel better.

Two hours of walking in the hot sun later, they finally reached the declared last orphanage, tummies full of butterflies and smiles on their faces. Every once in awhile they would talk, mostly about what they'll do when they met the baby and what they would call them ("It isn't a name and they will be scarred even more by it then being a child of Hades and gay. No offense.")

The woman that owned the run-down children's home only spoke Italian, so a blushing Nico had to speak to the woman. She led them down a brown brick wall corridor and into a room with around six little cots on tables. She left the room, reminding Nico to call her when they were ready to leave.

Nico smiled back at her and waved down the hall to her and turned back to the room and saw Leo leaning over a cot at the far end of the room. Nico snuck up to his lover, who had a goofy smile on his face. Gently, Nico placed his hands on Leo's bare shoulders (thanks to his tank top) and rested his head on his hand. The baby Leo was grinning at had curly brown hair and light brown eyes. He couldn't have been older than two weeks old, and even had little elfish ears and really pale skin for an Italian.

"He's perfect." Nico said quietly, placing a kiss to Leo's neck as Leo nodded.

"Does he have a name?" Nico asked as he peered over Leo's shoulder to further to look at the baby, who was now smiling at Leo, like he was the first person to ever even look at him. 'I know how you feel'

Leo shook his head. Oh gods, he could just feel the tears at the back of his eyes.

Nico lifted his hands away from Leo and gently picked up the baby, who was swaddled in thin blankets and a large t shirt as a baby grow. The baby continued to smile and Nico rocked the boy.

Suddenly, almost visions of the future appeared in front of Leo's eyes. Introducing the boy to their friends, painting the spare room they never thought they would for their child. When he was older, Leo would build him toys of whatever he wanted, ships to sail in the pond in Percy and Annabeth's house, cars to drive around Nico's expensive (Italian) leather sofas, dragons to fly him as high as he wanted because never, not ever would anyone ever tell him he couldn't go the distance like they were told over and over again. When he brings home a girlfriend (or boyfriend), Leo would embarrass him till he turned scarlet and Nico would laugh and join in a couple of times. Never in all his years had the son of Hephaestus ever wanted something as much that life.

"Him." Leo finally choked out "It's him. He's our baby… Our it!"

Nico gazed down at the now sleeping baby, who looked so much like Leo when he slept it wasn't even funny.

"It," He smiled softly "When I was at Camp, I met a man whose son wanted to fly but fell trying. The boy's name was Icarus."

"Icarus," Leo was full on grinning, his tan face literally split in half he was so happy "That's his name!"

"Icarus," Nico said slowly, and watched star struck as the baby woke up, almost in response to the name, and smiled up at him with Leo's eyes.

"Icarus Di Angelo." Leo said, waving his hand over the dark brown-almost black curls on the baby- his baby's head. Nico looked up at Leo, a small 'o' forming his mouth in surprise for Leo's choice in second name.

"Thought it was fitting, Di Angelo meaning angel."

"Hi there Icarus," Nico said, his soft voice thick with emotions. "We're your parents."

Three months of adoption processes and going back and forth to Italy from New York, Nico and Leo finally had their Icarus. During the three months, they finally painted the spare room. Their friends had no idea they had found their baby and thought they were looking. They met up with their friends, lips pursed in attempts to not talk about Icarus and every little new detail they found out about him. He looked scarily like Leo, with his light brown eyes and bubbly giggles Leo managed to get out him.

When they brought him home, the room was ready. All the walls were painted a sea green at the bottom of the wall with a tower in the corner of the wall nearest to the door. Then, slowly the sea great turned to light sky blue and finally to for the clouds blue-white with a sun shining over a castle on the other wall next to the door. Along the walls were three little bronze people, flying higher and higher as the walls went on and finally back in the castle. The furniture was all brown, with a cot in the middle of the room, next to the balcony that was on the wall opposite the door. Various other baby furniture was in the room too, like a dresser, drawers a changing table and a toy box. 'Icarus' was written neatly over the cot. Leo really surprised Nico with his art skills.

"Well I think it's time to call them all over." Nico suggested, putting Icarus down on a blanket on the white carpet.

Leo grinned and picked up the phone and called all of their friends over.

Percy and Annabeth came with their five year old daughter Cora (who was a carbon copy of Percy), Piper and Jason with three year old son Theo, with his blond hair sticking up like Jason and his eye colour changing constantly. Hazel and Frank's six month old son Remus who was the perfect mix of his parents with Frank's dark hair and Hazels curls and eyes. Even Thalia had shown up bow and arrow forced to stay locked in the cloak closet in the hall with all of Leo and Nico's weapons. They chat for a while, Leo and Nico praying their son is his usual by waking up from his nap at 5 to eat. The baby monitor goes off, startling Piper and Percy who were sitting next to the DVD cabinet with the baby monitor covered by a lamp.

"I'll get it," Leo said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Everyone looks at Nico strangely, but he just plays with the ice cubes in his drink. When Leo walks down the stairs with Icarus calming down in his arms, neither one was prepared for their guests reactions.

Piper screamed. Percy laughed. Annabeth clapped, Jason yelled 'What', Hazel squealed, Frank looked shocked and Thalia wolf whistled. This was big.

"Hey guys, meet Icarus Percy Di Angelo."

Oh my gods I've written a Fanfiction. This is big. Enjoy :D


End file.
